Intrigante Atração
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Presente para a Megawinsone. Kanon vê o rosto de uma amazona e fica encantado com ela,...mas a moça é arredia.fanfic completa
1. Capítulo 1

**INTRIGANTE ATRAÇÃO**

Atendendo ao pedido de uma amiga, estou escrevendo uma história com seu personagem de CDZ preferido: Kanon!

O fato da minha personagem principal se chamar Juliana, não é delírio meu não, viu? O nome foi inspirado em outra amiga!

Espero de gostem!

**INTRIGANTE ATRAÇÃO**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

'Então você é a nova amazona que chegou ao Santuário? Soube que veio da minha terra natal, Itália!'

Mas Juliana não alterou seus passos e ignorou o Cavaleiro que apareceu na sua frente, bloqueando o caminho. Ela o conhecia apenas de vista, todos o chamavam de Máscara da Morte, e ele não inspirava nenhuma confiança...ainda mais pela maneira nada discreta que ele olhava para o seu corpo.

'Geralmente, não daria muita atenção para uma amazona, mas tem um belo corpo, ragazza!'

'Poderia me dar passagem?'-ela pediu, fingindo que não se ofendeu com o comentário.

'A vi me observando enquanto treinava.'-ele não se mexeu.

Na verdade, ela estava reparando no homem de cabelos azuis e longos que lutava com ele. Qual era o nome mesmo? Kanon?

'Cavaleiro...não tenho tempo para isso! Está tarde, noite e estou cansada de tanto treinar algumas meninas...quero ir para casa e dormir!'-falou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos lisos e loiros acinzentados. Ele a estava irritando.

Máscara da Morte então tentou se aproximar e Juliana se esquivou, enfurecendo-o.

'Não!'-disse nervosa.

'Não banque a difícil, ragazza!'

Juliana sentiu as mãos dele tentando envolvê-la, mas empurrou-o com força se livrando e gritou:

'Não! Você é surdo!'

'Sei que vai gostar.'

Ele a segurou de novo, com força redobrada. Lutando para se soltar, ela ficava mais e mais irritada.

'Me solta! Vou arrancar seus olhos!'

Como um animal encurralado, ela se debatia, até que conseguiu afastar-se o suficiente para desferir um soco no nariz do cavaleiro.

Surpreso, ele a solta e leva ambas as mãos no rosto.

'Vaca!'

Aproveitando-se do momento, Juliana saiu correndo pela mata próxima, desaparecendo da vista de Máscara da Morte.

Determinado, ele a seguiu correndo pela mata, segundos depois ele a alcançava e a lançava ao chão com o peso de seu corpo enorme sobre o dela.

'NÃO! Largue-me, seu animal!'-ela lutava para se livrar.-'Eu vou matar você!'

'Quero ver esse rosto!'-ele estendeu a mão, segurando a máscara que cobria seu rosto.

'Não!'

Perto dali, a brisa refrescante soprava entre as árvores que ladeavam o caminho até o Santuário, aliviando o calor para três homens que voltavam de uma divertida sessão de treinamento.

Como as coisas estavam tranqüilas, lutas amigáveis entre cavaleiros era o passatempo preferido dos homens naquele lugar.

'Cara...o Máscara podia pegar mais leve!'-reclamou Milo esfregando o braço dolorido.-'Era só treinamento, poxa!'

'Ele nunca foi muito amigável mesmo, Milo.'-disse Aioria.-'Estranhei quando o chamou para treinar conosco!'

'Pensei em ser amigável! E aonde ele foi de repente?'

'Sei lá!'

O terceiro homem era Kanon, que observava a discussão entre os Cavaleiros em silêncio.

'E por falar em pegar leve, Kanon...belo soco!'-Aioria acrescentou tocando no queixo dolorido.-'Mas acho que o seu deve estar doendo tanto quanto o meu!'

Kanon sorriu e fechou os olhos. Era incrível que mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez, havia sido aceito no Santuário como um deles.Eles conversavam e o tratavam como se fossem velhos amigos.

De repente, Kanon parou e lançou seu olhar para um ponto da mata.

'Que foi, Kanon?'-Milo perguntou ao notar que ele parara.

'Há algo errado na mata lá adiante, Milo.'-informou e depois saiu correndo, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Seguiram por entre a vegetação, depois ouviram um grito que parecia ser o de uma mulher, e apressaram a corrida.

Kanon foi o primeiro a chegar e viu em uma depressão duas pessoas se engalfinharam, e notou que uma delas era uma mulher. O outro reconheceu ser Máscara da Morte.

'Quero ver esse rosto!'

'Não!'

Kanon aproximou-se e segurando-o pela gola da camisa, puxou-o com violência e força, lançando-o no ar até cair aos pés de Aioria e Milo, que acabavam de chegar. A máscara da amazona caída perto dela.

Kanon abaixou-se para pegar a máscara e então, apesar da pouca luminosidade da lua, Kanon pode vislumbrar os mais belos olhos esverdeados que já havia visto em sua vida! Eles brilhavam pela indignação que sofrera, e de medo também.

A moça levantou-se e lançou-se mata adentro, com Kanon em seu encalço. Foi uma corrida difícil, pois a moça parecia conhecer bem o terreno e desviava-se facilmente das árvores.

As pernas longas e bem treinadas de Kanon davam-lhe certa vantagem, e viu que a garota cometeu o erro mais comum de quem está sendo seguido: olhou para trás, por sobre o ombro.

Tal movimento a fez bater contra alguns galhos, que a atrapalharam por segundos, atrasando-a e permitindo que ele a alcançasse. Era o momento exato para lançar-se sobre a mocinha, e foi o que fez.

Após rolarem pela inclinação do terreno, parando apenas quando chegaram ao fundo. Kanon tinha a jovem presa sob seu corpo, prendeu-lhe os punhos com força para detê-la.

'Solte-me!'-exigiu ela quase sem voz.

'Não vou machucá-la.'

Ele estava certo. Eram o par de olhos verde mais intenso que já vira. Havia fogo neles. Tinha o rosto oval, lábios carnudos e seus cabelos estavam espalhados sobre a grama e as folhagens.

'Não me toque!'

'Quem é você?'

'Quero me levantar!'

'Não até que me diga seu nome.'

'Não.'-os olhos dela fixaram-se nos dele, e isso o excitou.

E foi sem conseguir controlar-se que acabou baixando a cabeça para beijá-la. A princípio, Juliana não reagiu, mas depois recomeçou a debater-se. Mas Kanon não se afastou. Apenas esperou, percebendo que ela, cansada, parava devagar. Então, buscou aprofundar o beijo, mas com calma, com suavidade. Queria que ela correspondesse.

E ela o fez, entreabrindo os lábios para aceitá-lo, percebeu que ela se enrijecia, mas logo depois relaxava, se entregando àquele beijo, esqueceu-se do mundo que os cercavam.

Kanon arriscou soltá-la para afagar-lhe os cabelos, e a mão dela que estava livre tocou de leve, com as pontas dos dedos, em seu rosto.

Kanon afastou-se um pouco para fitá-la, percebendo-a solta. Aqueles intensos olhos verdes o fixaram de forma diferente.

'Quem é você?'-na pergunta dele havia um tom suave. Falava contra os lábios dela, e depois deu-lhe um beijo suave.

A resposta dela foi entreabrir a boca, e mais um beijo ardente aconteceu.

Juliana jamais experimentara algo assim, jamais permitiu que a tocassem assim. A intimidade que partilhavam a deixava entregue. E quando aquele homem soltou-lhe a cabeça para tocar-lhe de leve os seios, foi como se ela despertasse.

Aproveitando-se do fato dele estar distraído, com um movimento rápido, ergueu o joelho e desferiu um golpe terrível, e doloroso, contra a masculinidade dele.

Tudo na anatomia de Kanon pareceu parar: sua respiração, seu desejo, o fluxo de sangue. Contorceu-se numa dor aguda.

Percebeu que ela ficara de pé e o observava, e ela se afastou, pondo-se a correr o mais depressa possível.

Kanon gemia, imaginando se ela não o teria aleijado para sempre. Aguardou alguns instantes e começou a caminhar até onde havia deixado seus amigos, apesar de cada passo causar-lhe uma dor alucinante, ainda segurava a máscara da amazona misteriosa na mão.

Ao aparecer diante de Milo e Aioria, Máscara da Morte o olhou com ódio mortal.

'Vou matá-lo por interferir, Kanon!'-ameaçou indo em sua direção.

Mas Aioria colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele e falou com severidade.

'Eu não faria isso se fosse você.'

'Me largue, seu aprendiz de escoteiro! Eu vou...'

Ele foi calado por um soco certeiro de Kanon em seu estômago.

'Fique longe dela!'-ele advertiu. Depois pegou o caminho para casa, olhando a máscara como se fosse um objeto precioso.-'Amanhã descubro quem é você.'

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

**INTRIGANTE ATRAÇÃO**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Juliana correu até chegar na modesta casa em que residia no Santuário. Seguindo diretamente para o seu quarto, procurando não acordar o irmão que estava adormecido.

Em seu quarto, fechou-se lá dentro, apoiando-se na porta, ainda ofegante. Sentia-se suada, com os cabelos colados na testa e na nuca. Suas mãos tremiam.

Deixou-se escorregar pelo batente, sentando-se no chão, experimentando o impacto do que acontecera há pouco. Quase havia sido violentada! E um homem havia visto seu rosto...a maior humilhação que uma amazona poderia sofrer!

O rosto do homem que a beijara de maneira tão íntima se mantinha estampado diante de seus olhos. Escutou as outras garotas falarem dele com interesse e entusiasmo.

Seu nome era Kanon. Irmão gêmeo do Cavaleiro Saga. O que foi fácil em diferenciar um do outro era o fato de que o Cavaleiro preferia usar roupas finas...já o irmão parecia não se importar em vestir-se com mais simplicidade.'

'Droga!'

Tornou a se levantar, reanimada pela raiva. Contemplou o seu quarto. Queria tanto que o seu pai ainda estivesse ali com ela! Ajudando-a com Marco! Sentia-se desamparada.

Foi até a cômoda e despejou um pouco de água na bacia, lavando-se. Depois pegou roupas limpas. Mirando-se no espelho, lembrava-se dos beijos. Os daquele homem! Kanon.

Arrepiou-se só de imaginar. Seus seios ficaram rígidos.Que sensação era aquela, afinal?

Aquele cavaleiro infeliz despertara nela sentimentos que desprezava. Cerrou os dentes, irritada, querendo banir de si o que sentia. E amaldiçoou o homem que a atacou primeiro, Máscara da Morte, porque começara tudo aquilo.

'Mana?'-a voz sonolenta do seu irmão mais novo a assustou, mas logo se recompôs.-'Por que demorou? Esperei para jantar. Cadê a sua máscara?'

Juliana fitou-o, com apenas onze anos ele mantinha uma postura protetora em relação à irmã mais velha. Quem o olhasse, não imaginaria que aquele garoto de cabelos loiros revoltos e olhos tão verdes quanto o dela, poderia ser tão maduro para a pouca idade.

'Tive uma sessão de treinamento puxado hoje com algumas aprendizes.'- pensou que seria melhor não falar do que acontecera com ela.-'E sabe que dentro de casa, com você Marco, não uso máscara.'

'Certo.'-ele entrou e sentou na cama dela.-'Deixei seu jantar sobre o fogão. Sabe, o novo mestre do Santuário falou que amanhã começarei a treinar com o meu novo mestre.'-acrescentou animado.-'Eu soube que ele é muito forte!'

'O novo mestre? O Cavaleiro de Áries, não é? Quem será esse novo professor?'

'Ainda não sei...ele vai me apresentar a ele logo cedo. Por isso vou dormir. Boa noite, mana.'

Kanon ao chegar na casa que dividia com o irmão, reparou que ele não estava e foi logo deitando-se no sofá e então apanhou a máscara e começando a observá-la com cuidado, sorriu.

Segurou a máscara como se fosse muito frágil e pudesse se partir em milhões de pedaços. Seus olhos brilharam quando deslizou os dedos sobre ela. Ele iria reencontrar a bela dona dessa máscara...ah, ia sim!

Então, Saga entrou pela porta da sala e o analisou bem com o olhar antes de começar a falar.

'Soube, através de Aioria, a pequena discussão que teve com o Máscara da Morte.'

'Não teve discussão. Eu o calei com um soco.'-respondeu ainda observando a máscara.-'Alguém precisava ensinar-lhe como tratar uma garota.'

'Aioria concordou com você.'-e acrescentou sorrindo sentando numa poltrona próxima.-'E eu também concordei. O que é isso em sua mão?'

'Uma máscara.'-respondeu calmamente.-'Da amazona que aquele idiota do Câncer estava perturbando.'

'Você viu o rosto dela?'

'Sim. Pena que não fiquei sabendo seu nome...é linda!'

'Kanon...'-Saga passou a mão pelos cabelos com um gesto nervoso.-'Tem idéia dos problemas que o fato de ter visto o rosto de uma amazona implicará?'

'Sei...algo sobre amar ou matar?'-ele gargalha e se levanta do sofá.-'Acredite mano, estou louco para que ela venha até a mim...e não será para me matar.'

Piscando o olho, ele entrou em seu quarto, ainda dando risada.

Saga suspirou e balançou a cabeça e depois acrescentou em voz alta.

'Amanhã, Atena e Mu disseram que você irá ter um aprendiz!'

'O QUÊ!'-Kanon respondeu, aparecendo na porta com a expressão contrariada.-'Como decidem isso sem me consultar?'

'Você não apareceu na reunião hoje...preferiu ir 'brincar com os amiguinhos'. Então eu o representei e acatei tudo o que eles disseram...em seu nome.'-dando uma sonora gargalhada, foi se recolher.-'Boa sorte!'

A manhã seguinte surgiu mais quente. Duas amazonas, uma loira e outra de cabelos azuis e curtos, haviam começado o dia em treinamento.

'Se eu o encontrar...vou matá-lo, Kira!'-disse Juliana, desferindo um soco, defendido pela amiga.

'Juliana...mas ele não é um cavaleiro de ouro? Mesmo sendo forte e ter um título de amazona de prata, não seria rival!'-aconselhou a outra, desviando-se dos golpes da amiga.

'Nem que eu tenha que envenenar a comida dele, vou matá-lo. Os dois! Um por me atacar e o outro por ter visto o meu rosto.'-ela para e suspira desanimada.-'Você foi a única pessoa para quem contei isso...por favor eu...'

'Pode parar aí!'-a outra pediu erguendo a mão.-'Somos amigas, não vou ficar por aí falando essas coisas! Se acha que não poderá amá-lo, esse homem chamado Kanon, então deve fazer o que a lei do Santuário determina.'

'Isso!'-ela afirmou mais para si mesma do que para a amiga.-'E não tem importância se o beijo que ele me deu me perturba tanto.'

'Que história é essa de beijo?'-Kira colocou as mãos na cintura.-'Não me falou que houve beijo!'

Se não fosse pela máscara que usava, Kira teria visto o rosto da amiga avermelhar-se, totalmente constrangida.

'Tenho que ir. Meu irmão vai começar seu treino com o novo mestre dele.Tchau! Fui!'

'Juliana! Volte aqui e me conte direito essa história de beijo!'-gritou Kira.

Juliana não lhe deu ouvidos e seguiu em direção ao coliseu. Queria ver quem seria o mestre o irmão e continuar o seu treinamento interrompido pela ausência repentina do pai. Mais do que tudo, não queria conversar com Kira sobre o beijo que a perturbava e que lhe tirou o sono na véspera.

Kanon estava encostado em uma parede, dentro do coliseu e olhou com desgosto Mu se aproximando com um menino franzino, de cabelos loiros. O Cavaleiro de Áries mantinha um sorriso sereno, ignorando a carranca do ex-general dos mares.

'Este é Marco.'-apresentou.-'Marco este é seu mestre Kanon. Ele irá treiná-lo agora. Marco já conhece o cosmo e já consegue acendê-lo, Kanon. Teve um ótimo professor...caberá a você concluir seu treinamento.'

'E onde está esse 'ótimo professor' que deixou seu treinamento pela metade?'-retrucou.

'Meu pai, senhor.'-o menino respondeu.-'Ele morreu há um mês...de repente. Aneurisma.'

'É órfão?'-Kanon olhou para o garoto e ao reparar na maturidade em seus olhos, e na incrível semelhança deles com os olhos da misteriosa mulher de ontem, resolveu perguntar.-'Diga-me, está sozinho no mundo?'

'Não, senhor'-respondeu prontamente e depois sorriu.-'Moro com minha irmã, é a minha segunda mãe...já que minha mãe morreu quando eu era bem pequeno.'

'Irmã? E ela é uma amazona?'

'Sim. E muito forte! É a amazona de Apus, senhor!'-acrescentou com orgulho.-'Ela se chama Juliana.'

Kanon se aproximou dele e o examinou melhor. Simpatizou com o menino, dando um meio sorriso com o canto da boca.

'Não tolero fracos, ouviu? Será um treinamento puxado e se tiver a sorte de sobreviver, quem sabe ganha a sua armadura.'

'Sim, mestre Kanon.'

'Vou deixá-los para que comecem seus treinos. Adeus!'-Mu disse se retirando.

Alguns minutos depois, Juliana chegou ao local onde seu irmão treinava e estremeceu ao reconhecer o homem que ensinava alguns princípios de luta à ele.

Percebendo serem observados, ambos voltaram o olhar na direção da amazona.

'Mana!'-Marco a chamou, correndo em sua direção sendo seguido por Kanon, que parecia tê-la reconhecido.

Ele se dirigia a ela com um andar felino e com uma expressão divertida, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, e passou a fitá-la com lascívia, que a indignou.

'Você...'-Kanon murmurou.

'VOCÊ!'-ela por sua vez gritou.

De repente se lembrou da noite passada, as recordações a deixaram tonta. E se recordou como se livrara dele. Com aquele porte altivo, com certeza não comentou com ninguém sobre o desfecho do encontro que tivera com ela. E diante de Marco, nada poderia fazer contra ele.

'Ora, mundo pequeno hein?'-ele declarou com um sorriso maroto.

Mesmo com a máscara ele podia adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça de Juliana naquele momento. Pelo sorriso, ele imaginava que ela o encarava de olhos arregalados e boquiaberta.

Estava certo!

'Você é o mestre do Marco?'-conseguiu finalmente balbuciar.

'Eu mesmo.'-Marco olhava para ambos sem entender nada, Kanon então disse-lhe.-'Sua irmã e eu somos velhos amigos.'

'São?'

'Somos?'

'Marco, volte ao aquecimento...quero conversar com minha 'amiga' um pouco'.-ele ordenou sem tirar os olhos dela. Assim que o garoto saiu, ele voltou a perguntar, ainda mantendo o sorriso jocoso nos lábios.-'Gostaria de um lugar mais privativo ou prefere que conversemos sobre ontem a noite perto do seu irmão?'

'Não aconteceu nada ontem a noite para que possa me envergonhar.'-declarou cruzando os braços e erguendo o queixo.

'Nem sobre a maneira em que nos beijamos?'

'Nos..?'-ela olhou para os lados para se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto.-'VOCÊ me agarrou! Não tem 'nós'!'

'Foi?'-ele ensaiou uma falsa inocência.-'Quer dizer que já me esqueceu?'

Juliana o ignorou e prosseguiu séria:

'Isso me lembra uma questão. Viu meu rosto, sabe o que a lei do Santuário determina.'

'Sei.'-ele voltou a sorrir, nada parecia abalá-lo.-'Deveríamos nos amar. Que tal mais tarde?'

'QUÊ!'-ela gritou de novo, chamando a atenção de alguns guardas que passavam, mas se recompondo logo.-'Deveria era cortar a sua garganta! Está louco! Depois da maneira que agiu comigo espera que eu...Você é...é...desprezível, vulgar, repulsivo e...'

'Repugnante?'-ele completou com um sorriso, imperturbável diante de tantos insultos.

'Também! Dá próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos não me importarei se é mestre do meu irmão ou não...vou matá-lo.'

'Me lembro o quanto são lindos seus olhos quando fica com medo ou furiosa. Aposto que estão faiscando agora.

'Você é louco?'-ela inquiriu entre os dentes e depois estendeu a mão.-'Ah...quero que me devolva a minha máscara.'

'Meu amuleto da sorte?'-ele voltou a sorrir sedutor e deu-lhe as costas.-'Não posso. É a única recordação que tenho de você.'

'E é a única coisa que terá...recordações. Ei! Psiu! Devolva-me já!

'Está enganada.'-ele virou-se e retrucou arrogante.-'Um dia, estaremos juntos. Apareça em casa à noite para buscá-la...se quiser.'-e deu uma gargalhada ao se afastar.

'Seu...'-Juliana respirou com dificuldade. Então estreitou o olhar e replicou com tom ácido.-'Nem que a minha vida dependesse disto.'

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3

**INTRIGANTE ATRAÇÃO**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Juliana chegava correndo até a sua casa, diminuiu os passos e recomeçou a pensar com clareza sobre tudo o que acontecera.

Aquele homem era irritante, arrogante, terrível, mas atraente. Balançou a cabeça e se repreendeu pelo rumo de seus pensamentos.

Seguiu direto para seu quarto e jogou-se na cama. Só tinha em mente aquele homem insolente. Tirou a máscara e suspirou, aborrecida consigo mesma e pelo o que sentia.

Praguejou ao se lembrar que havia assumido o compromisso de ajudar as Amazonas veteranas com um grupo de meninas que havia chegado ao Santuário. Não poderia ficar ali, se escondendo daquele homem para sempre.

Sem dúvida, Kanon era tão atraente e másculo que nenhuma mulher deixaria de notá-lo. Mas ao mesmo tempo, o brilho em seu olhar e suas maneiras audaciosas eram perturbadoras. Desejava nunca mais vê-lo.

'Droga.'-murmurou.-'O que está acontecendo comigo?'

Vários dias se passaram, e o treino de Marco progredia. Kanon estava satisfeito com o seu desempenho como professor. Mas lamentava não ter visto Juliana mais desde aquela vez

Ainda rindo, Kanon se lembrava do confronto rápido que teve com Juliana. Sua amazona misteriosa, de olhos verdes e brilhantes, era a irmã de seu discípulo. Era uma mulher de beleza marcante e um espírito de fogo, o golpe baixo que usou nele provava isso.

Seu tipo de mulher.

Gostou de revê-la, e decidiu que não iria deixá-la escapar. Começou a imaginá-la entregue aos seus beijos e carícias, os cabelos soltos caindo sobre os ombros nus.

Kanon estreitou o olhar, sentindo o peito se apertar diante de fantasia tão agradável. Ela possuía uma beleza incomum, isso ficou marcado em sua memória. A pele clara era perfeita, os grandes olhos verdes mais pareciam um par de esmeraldas. Os lábios, mesmo quando ela os comprimiu pela raiva, eram generosos e, definitivamente, tentadores.

Ele se perguntou quanto tempo demoraria para tê-la em seus braços novamente. Ele tinha certeza que por trás daquela máscara fria que usava, não apenas para esconder o rosto, mas suas emoções, batia o coração apaixonado de uma mulher de sangue quente.

'Mestre Kanon?'-aproximou-se Marco ofegante.-'Já fiz mil flexões, como o senhor mandou.'

'Marco, sente-se e descanse um pouco.'-disse indicando uma coluna caída.-'Me responda uma coisa.'

'Sim, mestre.'

'Sua irmã...ela...'-droga, o que falar? Queria tanto fazer perguntas sobre ela, sobre o que gostava. Mas não saia nada.-'Ela sabe cozinhar?'

Kanon teve vontade de se jogar do alto do Star Hill por causa dessa pergunta idiota.

'Cozinha sim.'-respondeu prontamente.-'Uma excelente cozinheira. Por que?'

'É que...que...eu te achei muito magro. Isso. Você é muito magro e pensei que passava fome.'

'Bem...'-o garoto olhou para o próprio corpo.-'Bem que Juliana vive pegando no meu pé para me alimentar...mas não ganho peso.'

'Hum...vou te dizer uma coisa. Também era magro como você quando tinha a sua idade.'

'Mesmo?'-ele olhou bem para Kanon.-'Puxa, mestre! O senhor me deu esperança de que poderei ser forte como o senhor!'

'Bem...esqueça isso. Tem sorte, vou chegar em casa e ainda correr atrás do jantar!'

'Poderia jantar lá em casa amanhã. Tenho certeza que a minha irmã não se importará.'

'Eu adoraria.'-depois refletiu.-'Por que amanhã? Ela tem compromisso hoje?'

'Ficará ajudando nos treinos de umas meninas até tarde. Perto dos rochedos...aqueles que para chegarmos temos que atravessar a mata.'

Próximo ao local onde a encontrou pela primeira vez. Riu satisfeito. Aquela noite prometia muitas, e agradáveis, surpresas.

Naquela noite.

'Estou moída!'-reclamava Kira fazendo alongamento em frente à fogueira.-'Não sei o que é pior...nosso antigo mestre...Desculpe-me amiga mas seu pai era terrível! Ou aquela mulher, a tal da Shina. Ela pega muito pesado nos treinos!'

'Se está assim, imagine as meninas.'-comentou Juliana mexendo com um graveto as chamas.

'Não quero imaginar nada.'-ela gemeu e sentou num tronco caído.-'Só os meus pensamentos é que não doem! Vou embora. É melhor você ir para a casa, Ju. E se aquele tal de Máscara da Morte resolver aparecer?'

'Fala como se ele fosse um bicho papão.'-riu.-'Não tenho medo daquele miserável!'

'Bem..você é quem sabe.'-ela olha para o céu ao ouvir um trovão, se levanta e pega a direção de sua casa.-'Vai cair uma chuva forte! Melhor correr! Tchau.'

A amiga sumiu na escuridão da mata. Juliana deu um suspiro e apagou a fogueira improvisada e seguiu sozinha para casa. Ela ia com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sentindo frio e imaginando sua cama quentinha esperando por ela.

De repente, o ruído de passos a surpreenderam. Mãos firmes a seguravam, e Juliana tentou libertar-se em vão. Uma voz firme, que lhe causou arrepios, gargalhando a fizeram reconhecer quem a segurava.

'Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui?'

Era Máscara da Morte.

'Me solta seu bastardo.'

'Não podemos conversar primeiro? Acho que não começamos bem.'-ela a solta e ergue os braços com um gesto de paz.-'Vim me desculpar.'

'Quê?'-pensou não ter ouvido direito, e manteve uma postura defensiva.

'Fui um verdadeiro cane.(cachorro).'-ele sorriu.-'Estava desequilibrado...não sei o que houve comigo para me portar daquela maneira, ragazza. E então? Vamos apertar as mãos e fazer as pazes?'

'Minha vontade era a de apertar sua garganta.'-ela respondeu entre os dentes.-'Não quero conversa com você. Saia da frente e nunca mais olhe para mim, se nos vermos de novo...não hesitarei em arrancar seus olhos.'

Ela ia passando, quando ele a segura firmemente pelo braço.

'Ei...isso é jeito de falar comigo? Vim em paz e...'

'Então é melhor voltar em paz.'-retrucou Kanon aparecendo de repente.-'Ela disse para deixá-la e ir embora! Será que terei que ensiná-lo como se deve conversar com uma dama de novo?'

'Você outra vez?'-disse Máscara visivelmente furioso.-'Saia daqui Kanon. Desta vez não tem nenhum Aioria para me distrair para que me acerte desprevenido! Minha conversa é com ela!'

'Acontece que estamos em um verdadeiro impasse.'-disse Kanon sorrindo e olhando de maneira ameaçadora para Máscara da Morte.-'Eu também vim até aqui para encontrá-la e acompanhá-la até em casa. Marco, que é meu discípulo e irmão dela, está preocupado. Como vê...não posso ir embora sem Juliana.'

'Ora, seu...'

'Ora...Calem a boca vocês dois!'-Juliana falou rispidamente e furiosa. Soltando-se da mão do Máscara e desferindo um chute que atinge seu maxilar.-'Isso foi por ter me atacado ontem!'

Kanon limitou-se a assobiar admirando o golpe que ela dera.

'E você!'-ela apontou para Máscara, que a olhava atônito.-'Nunca mais ouse chegar perto de mim!'-depois se virou para Kanon.-'E você...vou matá-lo, já que viu meu rosto.'

'Não vamos começar com isso, vamos?'-Kanon cruzou os braços, com ar desanimado.

'Vai se arrepender.'-Máscara disse, com os olhos flamejantes de ódio para Juliana e depois olhou em Kanon.-'O dois irão se arrepender!'

Ele saiu. E Juliana se viu a sós com Kanon.

'O que faz sozinha na mata no meio da noite, Juliana?'

'Eu...eu estava...'-ela fica furiosa de repente.-'Porque estou me explicando? Defenda-se!'

Kanon suspirou e se desviou facilmente do primeiro chute dela. Mantinha um sorriso jocoso nos lábios à medida que se desviava e defendia-se dos chutes e socos de Juliana.

Ele por fim a pega pelo braço esquerdo, prendendo-o atrás do corpo dela, puxando-a para si. A mão livre a enlaçou pela cintura, mantendo-a praticamente, grudada em seu corpo.

'Vamos esquecer isso...eu a levarei para casa.'

Juliana engoliu em seco.

'Me solta! É da minha honra de amazona que estamos falando!'-esbravejou.

'Ao invés de quere me matar, deveríamos fazer outra coisa.'

'O que...?'-ela murmurou.

'Isto.'-ele soltou a mão que prendia seu braço e com um gesto rápido retira a sua máscara, revelando seu rosto assustado.

Ele a estreitou ainda mais. Kanon sentiu as mãos de Juliana em seu peito, mas ela não podia resistir-lhe. Aquilo era o que os dois vinham esperando desde a noite em que se encontraram pela primeira vez. Por isso, quando suas bocas se tocaram, Juliana cerrou os olhos e deixou-se envolver, sentindo aquele beijo até o mais íntimo de seu ser.

Sem se dar conta, ela enlaçou os braços pela cintura de Kanon, e ouviu-o gemer de muito leve.

Com passos lentos, vacilantes, ele a empurrou para dentro da floresta, onde poderiam ficar escondidos. Ali, contra uma árvore, ele continuou beijando-a com paixão, sentindo-a suave, correspondendo às carícias, excitando-o ainda mais.

Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço dela, em longos e úmidos beijos carregados de desejo, que provocavam arrepios em Juliana. Entregue, ela achegou-se ainda mais de encontro a ele.

Sentiu quando as mãos másculas abaixaram as alças de sua roupa de treinamento. Podia perceber que Kanon estremecia, sobretudo quando ele lhe tocou os seios. Ela prendeu a respiração diante dessa carícia tão ousada.

Kanon sentia um calor quase insuportável, um poderoso controle de seu desejo sobre seu corpo, exigindo que ele a possuísse ali e agora. Podia tê-a ali mesmo, naquele momento...

Mas de repente, a chuva começou a cair e Juliana recuperou-se dessa loucura que a acometera...empurrou-o e desferiu um soco direto no queixo de Kanon.

Ele recuou três passos esfregando o queixo. Ela tinha o soco mais forte do que de muitos homens que conhecia!

Juliana afastou-se, voltando a se vestir e retomou a trilha, sentindo os olhos e o coração pegando fogo. Kanon foi atrás dela. Alcançou-a à margem da trilha e segurou-a pelo pulso.

'O que quer de mim, Kanon?'-ela perguntou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem soltas pelas faces, que se misturaram a água da chuva que caia pesada.-'Não sou um brinquedo para o seu divertimento!'

Ele engoliu em seco. Acabara de demonstrar o que queria dela. E ainda podia sentir o gosto da boca de Juliana na sua, e sentir seus seios pressionados em suas mãos.

'O que mais quer?'-ela insistiu.

'Você.'-ele falou seriamente. Ela viu sinceridade naqueles olhos azuis e estremeceu.-'Apenas você. Não estou brincando.'

Quando os dedos dele tocaram em sua face, Juliana suspirou.

'Não é o que quer?'-ele perguntou.-'Sonho com você desde aquela noite...Você sonha comigo?'

'Sim.'-disse sincera.

'Então...esqueça essas leis idiotas...quero ficar com você...quero amá-la aqui e agora, sob a chuva.'

Erguer a cabeça e tocar os lábios de Kanon com os seus foi a sua resposta. O beijo tornou-se mais intenso, com força, apertou-a contra si, nenhum dos dois conseguia pensar com lucidez. Estavam completamente entregues a paixão que os devorava.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 4

**INTRIGANTE ATRAÇÃO**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Kanon a beijava com avidez. Abraçava-a com firmeza, e Juliana experimentou os músculos de Kanon contra suas coxas e seus seios. As mãos dele acariciavam-lhe os ombros, as costas e um pouco mais abaixo.

Afastaram-se um pouco e se entreolharam, e o resto do mundo pareceu desmanchar como fumaça. Só havia ambos ali, e o total reconhecimento do que queriam.

'Kanon...'-Juliana ouviu o desejo ardente no próprio tom de voz.

Sem perda de tempo, os braços dele a envolveram mais uma vez. Os lábios de Juliana se abriram para corresponder ao beijo, vagarosa e intensamente.

Com o olhar centrado em Juliana, Kanon começou a tirar a própria camisa. Sentiu os joelhos estremecerem. Ela o ajudou, tão logo livrou-se dela, Juliana acariciou o peito musculoso. Kanon arrepiou-se com a sensação sensual. Ele começou a despi-la com vagar.

Com as mãos, Kanon traçou a linha sinuosa das costas até atingir os quadris.Após um longo instante de delírio, afagou as curvvas tentadoras. Puxou-a para si, revelando o quão afoito estava.

Aflita, ela agarrou-o pelos ombros, sentindo também uma urgente necessidade. Kanon voltou a beijá-la e riu ao escutá-la murmurar de prazer.

Juliana então tentou despi-lo da cintura para baixo, Kanon sabia até onde iriam O gesto atrevido fez o desejo crescer. Fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo. Ele recuou e tirou o restante das roupas.

Com as pontas dos dedos e os lábios, Juliana traçou os músculos bem torneados do tórax. Provou o gosto da pele molhada pela chuva e suspirou.

Kanon murmurava seu nome, incitando-a a prosseguir. Sem parar para considerar, ela percorreu o abdômen musculoso, podia escutar a respiração tornar-se mais rápida conforme os lábios se moviam. As reações de Kanon a estimulavam.

'Juliana...'

Com esforço, segurou-a pelos ombros, abraçou-a e deitou-a sobre a relva úmida.

'Agora é tarde, Juliana.'-ele murmurou.-'Mesmo que eu mudasse de idéia neste exato momento, meu corpo não me obedeceria. Nem posso acreditar na beleza que tenho na minha frente! Você é linda!'

Juliana tentou falar, mas a voz perdeu-se no beijo urgente de kanon, provocando-lhe um calor interior que ameaçava consumi-la. Com as mãos, acariciava seu corpo inteiro. Os lábios desceram pelo pescoço, colo, seios...ele explorava toda a intimidade do corpo dela com uma experiência fantástica!

Com a mão livre, ele envolveu o seio dela, acariciava-lhe o bico, enquanto murmurava palavras, que pareciam mais um pedido, que Juliana não compreendeu, tamanha sua embriaguez pelo desejo que sentia.

Quando Kanon deslizou as mãos para seus quadris, erguendo-a levemente e afastando as pernas dela para os lados com o calor das próprias pernas, Juliana conseguiu apenas lançar-lhe um olhar rápido e sentir uma excitação alucinante no contato íntimo com o corpo dele.

Kanon puxou-a para si, murmurando palavras carinhosas nos ouvidos dela e procurando-lhe os lábios. E com carinho, devagar, começou a penetrá-la.

O gemido agudo e breve de dor foi abafado pela pressão dos lábios dele. Agora empreendiam uma dança instintiva, tendo os corpos fundidos em um só. Juliana sentiu Kanon vibrar ao atingirem o clímax.

E mesmo assim, Kanon ainda sentia o desejo pulsar nas veias. Fraco, deitou-se sobre a grama molhada. Embora estivesse ciente da chuva que caia em seu rosto e da relva úmida em sua pele, só conseguia se concentrar em Juliana.

Nesse momento, o medo voltou a ser maior que o desejo que a tinha dominado.

'Droga, o que eu fiz?'. Juliana pensou num desespero silencioso, procurando evitar que as lágrimas escorressem.

Sem olhar para ele, Juliana levantou-se e começou a vestir as roupas molhadas.

'Juliana?'-ele a chamou.

Ele notou, quando ela se virou, uma certa tristeza no olhar.

'Não fale mais comigo, por favor.'-ela pediu.

'O que houve?'

'Foi um erro!'-ela disse, se afastando dele.

'Não, não foi!'-ele protestou, levantando-se e segurando-a pelo braço.

'Tire as mãos de mim!'

'Juliana...'-Kanon estava confuso pela súbita mudança nela.-'Pare de se comportar como uma criança! Não pode ignorar o que houve.'

'Eu...'

Ele tornou a abraçá-la.

'Não pode achar que o que fizemos foi um erro.'

Ela o empurrou com força, e gritou, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto:

'Eu te odeio!'

Os olhos de Kanon brilharam de raiva, e segurando-a pelo braço com força, disse rispidamente.

'Não, Juliana. Você odeia a si mesma por ter se descoberto mulher.'

'Não me toque nunca mais!'-ela se desvencilhou do toque.-'Nunca mais!'

Com um movimento brusco, ela o empurrou e precipitou-se em direção à trilha. Kanon não a seguiu.

Era manhã.

Sonolenta, Juliana recebeu o calor dos raios do sol através do cobertor. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido, a cabeça latejava. Havia passado quase noite toda em claro, recordando cada cena, cada detalhe do que ela e Kanon haviam feito. Todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, Kanon voltava a preencher sua mente, tomando-a nos braços, beijando-a e levando-a a loucura.

Não. O que havia feito foi um erro. Não devia ter sido tão fraca e se entregado daquela maneira. Se apaixonar por um cavaleiro era o maior erro que poderia ter cometido.

Ainda podia ouvir a mãe chorando e lhe pedindo que prometesse que jamais se apaixonasse por um cavaleiro. E ela havia feito essa promessa...e a quebrou no momento em que ele a tocou.

Ela se lembrava que o pai, embora rígido e sistemático, era um bom pai, mas não dava demonstrações de afeto ou carinho à toa...mas como esposo, deixava a desejar.

Negligenciava a esposa, deixando-a só e esquecida, para se dedicar aos seus deveres como cavaleiro. A atenção que dava a filha, ela admitia não era nada paternal, era um relacionamento mestre e aluna, nada mais.

Tinha certeza que o foi a tristeza que acabou levando a vida de sua mãe, que nunca teve coragem ou forças para abandonar o pai. Ele nem chorou no enterro dela. E na manhã seguinte, recomeçaram a rotina de treinamento como se nada houvesse acontecido.

'Não.'-ela murmurou, escondendo o rosto com o travesseiro.-'Não quero me apaixonar...nem por ninguém...nem por ele!'

'Mana?'-a voz do irmão e uma batida na porta de seu quarto a despertou de suas fantasias.-'Já acordou? Estou de saída para o treino, se me atrasar o mestre ficará zangado!'

'Pode ir.'-ela gritou ainda na cama.-'Já vou me levantar.'

'Tá. Tchau.'

Ouviu o irmão fechar a porta da frente, esforçou-se para se recompor. Não gostaria que Marco percebesse que havia chorado por causa de Kanon.

Impaciente, ela levantou-se e se lavou, na tentativa de vencer o calor abafado que sentia. Foi até a sala, e viu que Marco deixou a mesa pronta para o desjejum. Lançou um olhar para os pães e frutas e sentiu que não conseguiria comer nada.

O dia estava ao longo e extenuante como a noite anterior. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, uma mulher lhe tirou o sono.

Por que regira daquela maneira, depois de ter correspondido com tanta paixão quando fizeram amor.

'Mestre..desculpe o atraso!'-pediu Marco ao chegar na casa de Kanon.

'O que foi? Nunca se atrasou.'

'Geralmente minha irmã me acorda e faz o café...mas hoje ela não se levantou.'-ele explicou.-'Tenho medo que fique doente, por causa da chuva de ontem. Ela chegou em casa encharcada.'

'Certo.'-embora a menção de que Juliana pudesse vir a adoecer por causa da chuva fria o deixasse preocupado, procurou manter-se neutro.-'Vamos começar então.'

'Sim, senhor.'

Algum tempo depois, enquanto Marco se ocupava em liberar seu cosmo para quebrar uma rocha, Kanon mantinha o pensamento longe. Nem reparou quando seu irmão se aproximou dele.

'Não dormiu bem, Kanon? Essas olheiras podem ser vistas a metros de distância! Decerto o fato de ter andado a noite inteira de um lado para outro em seu quarto, não tem nada a ver com a irmã daquele menino.'

'Não é da sua conta.'-retrucou rispidamente.-'E como sabe disso?'

'Nossa, que humor! Não está mais aqui quem falou.'-ele riu.-'Não sou cego. Estava observando seu primeiro dia como mestre e vi quando discutiu com uma certa amazona loira. Não preciso ser gênio para descobrir que é a dona daquela máscara que guarda em casa. E irmã do seu discípulo!'

'Já disse. Não é da sua conta.'

'Ela significa tanto assim? Nunca o vi ficar assim por ninguém.'

'Cala a boca.'-ordenou perdendo a paciência.

'Tá...mas eu achei melhor..'

'Saga, não quero conversar agora.'-cortou a conversa.-'E está enganado! Aquela mulher não significa nada para mim! Nada!'

'Mas...'

'Não me ouviu?'

'Certo. Só estava tentando dizer que ela está vindo aí.'-ele apontou para uma trilha e Kanon levantou-se rápido e olhou ansioso para o local. Saga riu.-'Se não significa nada, então por que ficou tão apreensivo com a perspectiva de revê-la?'

Kanon lançou um olhar assassino para o irmão e cerrou o punho, e agarrou Saga pelo colarinho.

'Saga...por causa dessa brincadeira sem graça, diga adeus aos seus dentes da frente.'-ameaçou.

'Eu não estava brincando.'-ele falou sério.

Então, ela apareceu vindo da trilha apontada por Saga, trazendo uma trouxa nas mãos. Juliana respirou fundo ao vê-lo, mas manteve-se firme ao se aproximar.

'Trouxe o almoço.'-ela disse num tom de voz formal e impessoal.-'Espero que o senhor não se importe.'

'Não me importo.'-respondeu no mesmo tom, largando Saga.-'Espere apenas o treino da manhã terminar.'

'Certo.'-ela assentiu e sentou-se numa pedra, observando o irmão.

Marco estava muito concentrado. Geralmente em sua idade, os jovens candidatos a cavaleiro já faziam seus cosmos explodirem...e como Kanon previra, Marco conseguiu fazê-lo, ao reunir a energia em seu punho e golpear a rocha, partindo-a em duas.

O garoto olhou estupefato para o que acabara de fazer e exultou de alegria. Juliana sorriu por debaixo da máscara, orgulhosa do feito do seu irmãozinho.

'Agora.'-disse Kanon.-'Vamos lutar um pouco.'

O que ambos estavam prestes a fazer, deixou Juliana morta de preocupação e medo. Observou os dois se posicionarem, olhou para Saga que mantinha uma expressão calma.

'Agora, ataque-me.'-ele ordenou.

Marco avançou, desferindo socos e chutes, defendidos sem esforço algum por Kanon.

'Ponha mais energia no golpe.'- ordenou Kanon.-'Não se contenha.'

'Vá em frente, Marco. Não tenha receio de ferir seu mestre.'-gritou Saga.

Agora compreendendo, Marco encarou Kanon, determinado. Avançou mais uma vez. O movimento foi tão rápido, que quando Juliana deu-se conta Marco foi lançado longe por um chute de Kanon.

Levantou-se apreensiva. O menino se levantou, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

'Acertei.'-ele vibrou.

Kanon sorriu, esfregando um local em suas costelas, onde Marco o havia atingido com um soco.

'Bom...poderia ser melhor.'-declarou.-'Pausa para o almoço.'

Depois foi em direção a Juliana, passando por ela, falou:

'Quero falar com você.'

'O que quiser falar, senhor cavaleiro, pode ser na frente de meu irmão.'

'Não. Quero falar com você, a sós...a não ser que queria falar sobre quando fizemos amor apaixonadamente sobre a chuva, na frente de um garoto.'-ele falou sério.

Juliana o encarou. Kanon teve certeza de ela o fuzilava com o olhar.

'Não...não há nada para ser discutido.'-ela disse, entregando-lhe o pacote com a comida e saindo.

Vendo-a se afastar, tratando-o com tamanha frieza, fizeram Kanon experimentar uma incômoda sensação de vazio.

Uma semana se passou depois daquele encontro.

Deitado em sua cama, fitando o teto, Kanon ponderava o que havia acontecido.

Por toda a semana, ela o ignorou, evitava-o, mantinha-se distante.Por toda a semana, Kanon dissera a si mesmo para considerar o que houve entre ele e Juliana como um episódio único. Que nunca se repetiria.

Não era fácil.

Tinha certeza de que ela não esqueceria facilmente o que haviam feito naquela noite. Nem ele. Queria estar com ela novamente, beijá-la, acariciá-la...ela o atraía tanto!

Noite após noite, ele passara sem conseguir dormir. Não conseguiria passar outra noite sem ela. Essa noite iria vê-la e terminar com esse tormento.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 5

**INTRIGANTE ATRAÇÃO**

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Juliana sonhava...em seu sonho, Kanon estava sobre ela amando-a.

Acordou sobressaltada, com o corpo suado e respirando rápido. Levantou-se e foi até uma bacia sobre a cômoda, jogou a água em seu rosto, tentando fazer suas fantasias irem embora.

Então, seus sentidos a alertaram que alguém estava do lado de fora, rondando a casa. Quem seria? Decidiu verificar quem era o intruso, colocou a sua máscara e foi até a janela. Daria uma lição nesse gatuno.

Determinada, escancarou a janela com brusquidão, sentiu que ela atingiu alguém e o ouviu gemer e xingar. Agora, sabia quem era o 'intruso'.

'O que pensa que está fazendo aqui, Kanon?'-ela estava impaciente. Frustrada e com raiva pelas noites mal dormidas e queria descontar no verdadeiro responsável por isso.-'O que faz aqui?'

'Vim...ai...falar com você.'-ele apareceu, esfregando a testa, vermelha pela pancada.

Juliana tentou não rir. Queria manter a seriedade.

'Acho que tínhamos decidido que não havia mais nada a ser dito um para o outro.'

'Não. Você disse isso...decidiu sozinha.'-ele retrucou alterando a voz.

'Fale baixo!'-ela pediu, nervosa, e olhando para os lados.-'Vai acordar meu irmão...e os vizinhos! O que eles pensaram se nos verem conversando a esta hora da noite?'

'Pouco me importo com o que pensam!'

'Eu me importo!'-ela faz um gesto com a mão.-'Vá embora!'

E dizendo isso, fechou a janela na cara dele.

'Bem...'-ele sorri malicioso, cruzando os braços.-'Quero conversar com você, esclarecer algumas coisas, mas se não quer falar comigo...vou ficar aqui fora a noite toda, gritando por seu nome e acordar todo o Santuário!'

'Não ousaria!'-ela ficou nervosa, falando do lado de dentro da casa.

'Duvida?'.-e começa a gritar.-'JULIANA, QUERO FALAR SOBRE AQUELA NOITE...'

Ela abre a janela de sopetão, desta vez Kanon desvia-se para não ser atingido por elas. Juliana se inclina na janela e tampa a boca dele com a mão.

Os olhos de Kanon brilharam. Juliana soltou a mão e tentou empurrá-lo, mas não conseguia reunir forças para isso.

'Seu ...seu...Você ficou louco!'-exclamou estupefata.

Kanon ignorou-a tempo suficiente para verificar se alguém por acaso aparecesse. Pareceu satisfeito ao constatar que não.

'Se não quer que nos vejam...seria melhor conversarmos lá dentro...em seu quarto.'-acrescentou mantendo aquele sorriso jocoso, que a deixava desconcertada.

Sem esforço algum, ele pulou a janela e adentrou em seu quarto.

'O quê? Não temos o que falar. Saia daqui antes que meu irmão acorde.'

'Pelo jeito que treinamos hoje, seu sono deve estar mais pesado que uma pedra! Por que me deixou daquele jeito, depois de nos amarmos? E ainda me ignora?'

'Não tem nada a ver com você.'

Ele se aproximou mais dela, fazendo-a recuar e encostar-se na parede.

'É mesmo? Então por que tenho a impressão que sim. Quase posso vê-la afiando facas toda vez eu me aproximo de você.'

Juliana deu os ombros virando o rosto, fingindo indiferença.

'Não vai me dizer?'-ele recua um pouco e tocando em seu queixo com delicadeza a força a encará-lo.-'Você realmente me odeia?'

'Eu...não. Não te odeio.'-respondeu num fio de voz.

'Ótimo.'-ele retira a máscara dela.-'Eu não suportaria se me odiasse.'

'É melhor que vá embora ou...'

'Ou o quê? Não agüento mais ficar longe de você. Está me enlouquecendo, Juliana.'

'Não se atreva!'- Juliana começava a tremer quando os braços dele se estenderam para segurá-la pela cintura.

Antes que continuasse a protestar, ele a beijou. Sentia-se indefesa contra seus carinhos. Juliana reconhecia o carinho que ele tinha por ela, o modo que ele a fazia queimar de excitação, e afastaram de sua mente quaisquer pensamentos de medo.

'Por que foge de mim?'-perguntou, traçando com o polegar o contorno dos lábios carnudos de Juliana.

'Kanon...não...'

Ele deslizou a mão pelo corpo dela e a puxou para mais perto.

'Repita isso.'

'Repetir o quê?'

Muito distraída pela aproximidade dele, Juliana não conseguia mais raciocinar.

'Kanon...meu nome...'-murmurou, de maneira tão sensual. Que a fez perder a habilidade de respirar.

A outra mão dele foi para seus cabelos, deslizando depois os dedos pelo seu pescoço. Ele inclinou a cabeça e depositou um beijo suave atrás de sua orelha, Juliana sentia mais dificuldades em respirar.

'Diga isso'-pediu, com os lábios encostados em sua orelha. O hálito quente e perfumado deixando-a sem ação.

'Kanon...'

Kanon sorriu e tomou-lhe a boca com devastadora promessa. E sem reservas, eles se amaram com a mesma intensidade daquela noite de tempestade.

Estivera possuída, decidiu mais tarde, quando se aninhou nos braços de Kanon. O rosto pousado no ombro forte, os dedos brincando com uma meça de seus longos cabelos. Não havia outro lugar no mundo onde preferia estar, mas saber disso a tornava vulnerável demais.

Um leve suspiro escapou dos lábios de Kanon e acelerou as batidas de seu coração. Ela podia estar ali, junto dele, mas sabia que Juliana tinha problemas com aquilo. Ele queria saber por que. Ele deveria tocar no assunto para que pudessem tentar solucionar esse problema?

Kanon decidiu que nesta noite não. Não queria conversar. As pálpebras estavam pesadas, os músculos exaustos e satisfeitos. Os cabelos dela espalhados em seu ombro, a leve respiração acariciando-lhe o peito e a escuridão acalmando-o em direção ao sono.

Foi a vez de Juliana suspirar. Kanon se virou de lado e puxou-a para si, inclinando-se sobre ela com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos.

'Por que esse suspiro melancólico?'

'Não era de melancolia.'

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para zombar daquela pequena mentira.

'Não a entendo, Juliana. Acabamos de fazer amor. Aliás, fizemos amor três vezes essa noite. Você gemeu em meus braços e me agarrou como se eu fosse a única pessoa que pudesse protegê-la do mundo. Disse que me amava...'

'Eu não disse! Pare de falar essas coisas!'

Ele sorriu deixando-a corada.

'Pensou então.'-depois falou sério.-'Quero ficar com você.'

'Por quê, Kanon?'

'Achei que estivesse óbvio. Tudo o que precisa fazer agora, Juliana, é aceitar que também me quer.'-e acrescentou.-'Do que tem medo?'

Ele testemunhou os olhos de Juliana encherem-se de medo e lágrimas.

'Vá embora, Kanon.'

'O quê?'-ele estacou ao ouvir aquilo.-'Nós acabamos de fazer amor.'

'E eu preciso pensar.'-ela disse por fim, se levantando e se enrolando no lençol.-'Preciso decidir o que fazer...eu...'

'Não há leis que proíbam um Cavaleiro e uma Amazona de se amarem.'-ele falou ao abaixar-se para pegar suas roupas.

'Não me refiro a isso...é complicado.'-ela desviou o olhar quando Kanon se virou para encará-la.-'Vá embora, por favor.'

'Não faça isso comigo, Juliana.'-ele disse.

Juliana voltou a fitá-lo, Kanon viu as lágrimas que ela lutava para conter. Sentiu-se o pior dos homens por fazê-la tão infeliz.

'Juliana...'-murmurou afetuoso.-'Não fique triste. A culpa foi minha, não sua...Sinto muito se fiz algo que a entristeceu.'

'Sente mesmo?'-ela indagou, fitando-o nos olhos.

'Sim.'-respondeu com sinceridade.-'A última coisa que quero é fazê-la chorar.'

'Então.'-ela secava uma lágrima com um gesto impaciente com a mão.-'Se realmente o que disse for honesto, deixe-me em paz.'

Embora o pedido fosse doloroso, ela continuou:

'Não quero me envolver com você...com ninguém do Santuário! Não há lugar para uma vida a dois ou uma família para um Cavaleiro...sempre alguém sai ferido ou magoado...'

'Isso não é verdade! Eu...'

'Sabe que sim...por favor...prometa manter-se longe de mim.'

Com os olhos turvados pelo sofrimento, Kanon levantou-se e se vestiu, foi até a janela e antes de sair disse em voz baixa, porém firme:

'Se é o que quer, Juliana, eu prometo.'

Sem dizer mais nada, ele se foi.

'Adeus.'-Juliana murmurou, lágrimas começaram a rolar soltas pelas suas faces.

Um mês se passou depois daquela noite.

O humor de Kanon estava sendo dos piores. Mesmo assim, continuava seu dia a dia, numa interminável sucessão de afazeres para manter a cabeça longe de uma certa loira, o que não era nada fácil.

Marco o lembrava toda hora da irmã, seja com palavras ou a simples visão dos olhos verdes do garoto, o levavam a lembranças que queria esquecer. Ela o rejeitara, deixara bem claro que não queria mais nada com ele. O pior que nem outras companhias femininas o atraiam como antes.

Naquela tarde, havia escolhido um local afastado do Santuário para treinar, queria distância daquele lugar e não queria correr o risco de vê-la de novo, só para que ela fingisse que não o conhecia.

'Maldição!'-resmungou mal humorado, fazendo Marco o encarar curioso.-'Continue o exercício, Marco!'

'Sim, mestre.'-o menino voltou-se a se concentrar, mas parou como se algo o aborrecesse.-'Mestre, posso dizer-lhe algo?'

'Fala.'-respondeu sem muita motivação.

'Minha irmã não quis ficar com o senhor, não foi por sua causa. É que para ela fica difícil esquecer o quanto a nossa mãe sofreu casada com o nosso pai. Ela não quer passar pelo mesmo sofrimento.'

'Gasp!'-Kanon engasgou.-'Desde quando...?'

'Tenho onze anos, mas não sou bobo!'-ele replicou bravo.-'Eu ouvi vocês discutirem no quarto dela.'

'OUVIU?'-Kanon ficou vermelho, se lembrando do que fizeram no quarto aquela noite.-'O que mais ouviu naquela noite?'

'Nada. Estava com muito sono e dormi. Por que?'

'Nada, não.'-desconversou.-'Fale sobre esse medo da sua irmã...Conte tudo o que sabe.'

Marco foi falando, no final da narrativa acrescentou.

'Se gosta tanto da minha irmã...deveria falar com ela. Eu sei que ela gosta do senhor.'

'Como sabe?'

'Ouvi ela conversando com a amiga dela, a Kira...e também me disseram que quando estamos gostando muito de alguém, perdemos até a fome. Juliana não tem comido bem nos últimos dias. Fica enjoada!'

'Como assim, enjoada?'

'KANON!"

Kanon olhou em direção a voz que o chamava. Ele a reconheceu, bem como o Cosmo do homem.

'Vamos acertar as contas, general dos mares!'-disse Máscara da Morte se aproximando.

'Máscara da Morte.'-Kanon o olhou com desdém.-'Ainda pensa em importunar aquela amazona?'

'Não me interessa mais aquela ragazza.'-ele o encarou raivoso.-'Estou me referindo a humilhação que me fez passar. Vamos acertar as nossas diferenças aqui e agora!'

Ambos os homens se olharam com hostilidade e elevaram seus cosmos. Marco engoliu em seco.

Juliana levava o almoço que o irmão havia esquecido. Certamente um treino puxado iria requerer mais do que frutas apanhadas na mata para satisfazer a fome de um garoto. O único porém era rever Kanon.

Ela evitava o máximo que podia encontrá-lo. Mas sempre que o via, sentia seu coração disparar e um calor intenso dentro de si. Dizia a si mesma que não era nada, que logo passaria...

Parou de repente ao sentir Cosmos muito poderosos se elevando. Percebeu que vinham do mesmo local em que seu irmão foi treinar com Kanon. Largou a cesta de comida e correu o máximo que pode naquela direção.

No Templo do Grande Mestre.

'Mas...Esses são os Cosmos de Kanon e Máscara da Morte!'-Atena espantou-se, olhando para Mu e Saga que a acompanhavam.-'Estão se agredindo! Cavaleiros estão proibidos de erguerem a mão para um companheiro por questões mesquinhas!'

'Ops!'-Saga soltou e Atena e Mu o olharam.-'Meu irmão e Máscara estão se engalfinhando há vários dias...começou por causa de uma mulher e acho que agora é pra valer!'

'Não enquanto eu estiver aqui!'-Atena declarou, indo para a saída.-'Vamos impedir essa loucura!'

Juliana chegou a tempo de ver Kanon e Máscara da Morte lutarem entre si. Percorreu o olhar em volta tentando localizar Marco. Ele estava em um canto, olhando abobalhado a luta. Espantado diante do poder que era usado ali.

'MARCO!'-Juliana chamou o irmão pelo nome, se aproximando dele.

Os homens sentiram a presença dela no local, mas isso foi depois que Máscara da Morte desferiu um gole, no qual Kanon se desviou. O Cosmo voou em direção a Marco.

Juliana saltou e empurrou o irmão. O golpe por sorte não a atingiu diretamente, e sim o chão aos seus pés. Mas o impacto foi tão forte, que o chão foi destruído, erguendo-a no ar e jogando-a ao chão.

'JULIANA!'-Kanon gritou.

'Droga!'-Máscara praguejou e correu ao lado de Kanon para junto dela.-'Não queria machucá-la! Maledizione!(Maldição!)'

'Eu sei...'-ele murmurou erguendo nos braços.-'Está inconsciente, e muito ferida!'

'Mana.'-Marco lamentou-se.

Inesperadamente, Máscara da Morte direcionou seu Cosmo para ela, envolvendo-a.

'Pronto! Leve-a até um médico!'-falou sem encará-lo, mantendo a pose de durão.-'Estão me olhando com essas caras por que? Se disserem que eu fiz isso, vou negar!'

Kanon assentiu com um aceno da cabeça e ia saindo quando Atena chegou acompanhada por Mu e Saga.

'O que houve aqui?'-indagou furiosa.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 6

**INTRIGANTE ATRAÇÃO**

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

No pequeno hospital mantido pela Fundação, dentro do Santuário, um grupo de pessoas esperava impacientes por notícias. Esse grupo era formado por Atena, Saga, Mu, Máscara da Morte, Marco, Kira e Kanon.

De todos que ali estavam, Kanon era o mais impaciente.

'Por que esse maldito médico não aparece e dá notícias?'-Kanon perguntou irritado.-'Está lá dentro há horas!'

'Paciência, Kanon.'-Atena falou.-'O doutor Kalyvas é um dos melhores médicos da Grécia. Ela está em boas mãos.'

'Hunf!'-grunhiu em resposta.-'A culpa é sua, Máscara da Morte! Eu devia...'

'Você não fará nada!'-retrucou Atena nervosa, olhando para os dois cavaleiros.-'Quando isso terminar, quero conversar com você, Máscara da Morte! E você Kanon, acalme-se!'

'Sim, senhora.'-responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, depois se encararam e encostaram-se em lados opostos da sala de espera.

Então, um homem de pele bronzeada, cabelos e olhos castanho apareceu com uma ficha na mão.

'Dr. Kalyvas!'-Atena foi a primeira a vê-lo.-'A amazona...como está? Foi sério? Demorou muito os exames.'

'Oh, desculpe-me.'-disse o médico sem graça.-'Mas nos casos como o dela, precisamos nos cercar de todos os cuidados.'

'Casos como o dela?'-Kanon ficou temeroso.-'O que ela tem?'

'Acalmem-se, por favor.'-pediu o médico com um sorriso que irritou Kanon.-'A senhorita Juliana não sofreu nada grave, mas quisemos nos certificar de que tudo estava realmente bem, devido ao seu estado. Uma vez que o exame, a pedido dela, deu resultado positivo. Mas fico feliz em dizer que mãe e filho estão muito bem!'

Houve um silêncio e depois Atena perguntou:

'O que disse?'

'Que a senhorita Juliana e seu bebê estão bem. Ela precisa apenas descansar e gostaria que ficasse essa noite no hospital para outros exames. Ela pediu que a senhorita Kira lhe fizesse companhia.'

'Grávida?'-Kanon perguntou espantado.-'De um bebê?'

'Não creio que ela esteja grávida de outra coisa qualquer.'-respondeu o médico sorridente.-'Agora...qual dos senhores é o feliz papai?'

Novamente houve um silêncio, e Saga se aproximou de Kanon e deu-lhe um soco na cabeça.

'Ahh...por que me bateu?'-perguntou furioso.

'Irresponsável!'-disse Saga.

Atena se aproximou e deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

'Até você!'-Kanon estava irritado.

'Inconseqüente! E agora? Vai fazer o quê?'-perguntou a deusa furiosa.

'Devo presumir que o senhor seja o pai...he,he,he...'-o médico comentou sem graça, apontando para Kanon.

Máscara da Morte deu um sorriso de lado e foi embora. Kira entrou no quarto onde Juliana estava.

'Vou lá falar com ela.'-disse Kanon, passando pelo médico. Mas foi barrado por Kira.

'Ela não quer te ver agora.'-ela disse.

'Mas preciso vê-la!'

'Depois.'-a amazona estava irredutível.-'Ela precisa descansar. Olhe, leve Marco pra casa e volte amanhã.'

'Ela não quer me ver?'-Kanon ficou com uma expressão sombria.-'Pois diga a ela que não sairei daqui até vê-la e conversarmos.'

E com a expressão contrariada, voltou a sentar-se no sofá da sala de espera.

'Como quiser.'-disse Kira, voltando para dentro do quarto.

Atena e os demais foram embora, levando Marco com eles. Kanon permaneceu sentando, inflexível na sua decisão de conversar com Juliana. E lá ficou, a noite inteira, até que amanheceu.

Na manhã seguinte, Juliana despertou ao ouvir a amiga abrindo as cortinas do quarto para que a luz do sol o iluminasse. Percorreu o olhar pelo aposento e percebeu que alguém havia lhe mandado flores e presentes.

'O que é tudo isso?'-ela perguntou a Kira.

'As flores foram presentes de Saga, do mestre Mu.'-Kira foi respondendo, abrindo a janela.-'A cesta de frutas da senhorita Atena e isto...'-ela pega um embrulho de onde tira um boneco de um caranguejo vermelho, de grandes olhos, usando uma roupa.-'Isto é do Máscara, para o bebê. Mas ele avisou que iria negar!'

'O que é isso?'-Juliana perguntou olhando para o boneco achando graça.

'É o Sirigueijo.'-Kira respondeu naturalmente e acrescentou diante do olhar especulativo da amiga.-'Daquele desenho do Bob Esponja...esqueci que você não vê televisão.'

'Muito bonitinho.'-e depois de um breve silêncio, ela pergunta.-'E o...?'

'Kanon?'-Kira completou.-'Desde ontem não saiu da sala de espera aí em frente. Disse que não vai embora até te ver.'

Juliana deu um longo suspiro.

'O que eu faço agora?'

'Como assim?'-Kira colocou as mãos na cintura.-'Olha amiga, posso lhe falar uma coisa?'

'Sabe que sim. É minha melhor amiga.'

'Sabe que não morro de amores pelos cavaleiros de ouro. Por causa daquele incidente humilhante de anos atrás, que não vem ao caso comentar agora...mas lá fora está um homem que te ama mesmo!Dá pra perceber que ele está apaixonado por você.'-Juliana ia retrucar mas Kira a cala levantando a mão.-'Não terminei! Sei que não teve boas lembranças de sua família por causa do insensível do seu pai, mas nem todos são como ele. Não desperdice essa chance.'

Kira se senta ao lado da amiga na cama e pega a sua mão.

'Dê a seu filho a chance de crescer ao lado de pais que se amam. E não me olhe com essa cara! Sei que está apaixonada por ele também, do contrário não ficaria chorando e se lamentando no meu ombro todos os dias desse mês.'

'Kira, eu...'

'Amar é difícil, eu sei! Amei e não fui correspondida.'-ela disse triste e se levanta num pulo.-'Ah! Não gosto nem de me lembrar! Mas não é o seu caso! Fale com ele!'

Juliana sorriu e concordou com um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

'Vamos, acorde!'

Kanon abriu os olhos, após ouvir a voz autoritária e ser sacudido. Acabara dormindo sentado numa posição incomoda no sofá. Sentia os músculos doloridos.

'Kira...'-resmungou ao reconhecê-la e depois se levantou sobressaltado.-'Kira! E Juliana? Está bem? E o bebê?'

'Sim, sou eu. Ela está bem. E o bebê também.'-respondeu com sarcasmo, fazendo-o ficar nervoso.-'Ela quer conversar com você...mas antes, deixe-me te contar uma coisa. Sobre sua vida, para que a entenda melhor.'

Juliana ouviu o som de uma batida na porta, minutos depois de Kira ter saído para chamá-lo. Kanon abriu a porta e ficou na entrada, esperando. Ela parou de respirar, certa de que seu coração tinha parado também.

'Posso entrar?'

'Sim.'

Ele entrou e ficou parado, fitando-a, como se esperasse uma deixa para conversarem.

'E Marco?'-ela perguntou.

'Ele está bem. E você?'

'Estou bem.'

'Juliana.'-a voz dele se abrandou, e Kanon chegou mais perto.-'Preciso saber de uma coisa. Preciso saber a verdade.'

'Que verdade?'

'Conte-me.'-ele pegou o queixo dela.-'Pretendia esconder de mim que estava esperando um filho meu?'

'Cheguei a considerar isso, quando tive minhas suspeitas. Afinal, não há lugar para uma família na vida de um cavaleiro. Estava pensando em ir embora, para bem longe de você, mas não consegui.'

'Por quê?'

Juliana o fitou no fundo dos olhos.

'Porque eu te amo, Kanon.

Kanon a agarrou e a beijou com paixão. Espantada, Juliana levou um instante para corresponder ao beijo com igual sentimento.

'Você me ama.'-ele sussurrava, entre beijos desenfreados.

'Sim, eu te amo.'

Um mês depois...

O sol se punha naquele dia quente. Um sino tocava.

A cerimônia foi assistida por todos os cavaleiros e alguns convidados. Depois foi uma pequena recepção oferecida pela própria deusa. A festa durou quase a noite toda.

Aos poucos os convidados iam embora, ficando apenas alguns casais dançando na pista improvisada. Entre eles, os noivos.

Ele sussurra algo em seu ouvido, e o casal sai discretamente, sob os olhares de aprovação dos amigos e de Marco.

Quando estavam no meio do caminho para a casa onde iriam morar, um raio cortou o céu, seguido pelo som de um trovão.

A chuva leve começou a cair quando o casal entrou na casa, indo diretamente para o quarto, e a chuva começou a cair pesadamente. As cortinas leves levantavam-se ao vento que entrava pela janela, juntamente com a água da chuva.

'Acho que deveríamos fechar as janelas.'-Juliana sugeriu.

'Não, vamos deixá-las abertas.'-Kanon retrucou.

'Está chovendo aqui dentro, querido.'

'Se bem me lembro,'-ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, abraçando-a.-'Você gosta de fazer amor na chuva e no vento.'

'E você, não?'

'Ah, eu adoro, querida.'

Kanon tirou-a do chão e levou-a para a cama. Os dois riram juntos quando o vento e a chuva que invadiam o quarto arruinaram suas roupas e cabelos. E com os corpos molhados pela chuva, se amaram.

Depois de terem se amado, agora como marido e mulher, abraçados e relaxados, Juliana acordou sobressaltada quando sentiu a primeira vibração de vida dentro de si. Teve de controlar as lágrimas de alegria que ameaçavam rolar.

'Amanhã de manhã eu contarei a ele.', disse a si mesma, e acariciou a barriga.Tinha certeza de que Kanon ficaria encantado.

Não apenas um bebê estava sendo esperado...mas dois.

Gêmeos...

Fim!

_o/ Acabei!_

_Mais um fic terminado! E este foi em homenagem à uma amiga especial!_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a história desde o início! Um beijão a todas! Não vou colocar nomes pois não quero esquecer ninguém!_


End file.
